You
by Amy Lynn 5683
Summary: Pairs of Threes and secrets are revealed. What will happen? R&R Dramione!
1. Pin trackers

**Ok I hope you like this! Sorry Jesse I had to!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah huh? Oh sorry listening to music. No I don't own.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey 'Mione. What's up?"

"Hey Ron. Nothing much. You?"

"Nah. Just relaxing and hoping Mc Gonnagal doesn't plan something tomorrow."

"Why would she?" Hermione looks up from her book intrigued by Ron's statement.

"Every month she assigns a project and she hasn't yet. I haven't slept in 3 days."

"No wonder why you feel sleep in potions this morning. Don't worry get some sleep. Remember. Transfiguration with the _Slytherins_ tomorrow."

"How could I."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have a new project to day!" Mc Gonnagal declares in Transfiguration the next day on the first of October.

"Your good. I guess you did learn something in the last 6 years." Hermione whispers to Ron.

"It will be a _yearly _project for _all _6 years. It will start tomorrow. Details will be provided at lunch. But to keep you guessing today's lesson is connected to it. Okay please open to page 168 in you text books."

The chapter title Hermione read was: _**Pin trackers**_

"pin trackers?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Yes Pin Trackers. Today you will be learning to make Pin trackers and a tracking device. Your wands will each have 2 number programmed into them and a pin will have one number for you. From now on you must wear the pin at _all _times."

Mc Gonnagal walks around and programs everyone's wands.

"Now lets begin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and take this poll:**

**Pick a candy:**

**a) tootsie pop**

**b) chocolate frog**

**c) acid pop**

**or**

**d) sugar floss**

**Answer in review!**


	2. Project

**NEXT! Did you answer my poll? You still have a chance!**

**Disclaimer: I own 2 socks, a tooth brush and my dignity! Aw man! My friend just reminded me. My dignity was stolen. All well!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ron please stop shoveling 20 pounds of food into your mouth _all at once_." Hermione pleaded.

"But Herfmionee imf Hungrefhy!"

"Swallow. Please swallow."

"But Hermione I'm hungry!"

"At least have some manners."

"Attention everyone." Dumbledore shouts over everyone. The room silences.

"The 6years will be having a new year project. Everyone will be in groups of 3s and _must_ complete this project. You will be paired and given a special room in the castle. 3 bedrooms, a bathroom and a den. For 3 months one person from each group will be turned 6. You must care for them and keep them safe. If they get lost use your wands to track them with the pin trackers. They must be on at all times. Only 5, 6 and 7 years are aloud to baby-sit. When I call your group please come and take a package from up here."

Everyone gasps at what he just said. Then he begins groups.

"Pansy, Neville, and Blasie. Lavender, Harry and Cho. (Ginny growls at the pairing) and…

… Ron, Hermione and Draco." Bum, bum, bummm…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I AM NOT STEALING THIS FROM PARENTING CLASS! I just got an idea from it! It will be different! If you didn't answer the poll please do: **

**Pick a candy:**

**A) tootsie pop**

**b) Chocolate frog**

**c) Acid pop**

**Or**

**d) Sugar floss**

**Answer in review!**


	3. The rooms

**Let it continue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_WHAT?" _ The three scream in unison. Hermione takes the package from Dumbledore. A twinkle in his eye. _He's up to something._ Hermione thinks to herself.

Hermione opens the package. The first thing is a note for the three of them:

_Dear Hermione, Ron, and Draco,_

_You will be sleeping on the 3__rd__ floor at the portrait of the princess. The password is glue. Don't ask why. All your things are already there. Tomorrow 3 glasses of water will be in the kitchen. One has the potion. Drink it and find out who will be first! Best of luck!_

_Dumbledore_

"Great. Two Gryffendor dweebs and I have to be turned into a kid sooner or later!" Malfoy remarks.

"Shut up Malfoy. Common. We should go see our new rooms." Hermione states.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello! I am Princess Marie. I don't really go anywhere so I will help if I can. I will not open for the 6 year olds. Password please." Princess Marie introduces herself.

"Glue." 

The portrait opens and reviles a beautiful den. There is a fancy brown maple wood fireplace. Mahogany carved table and deep chocolate colored couches. The redwood floor had a small tan colored fuzzy rug.

There was a kitchen to the right. It was all black and white. Black marbled island, microwave, stove and cabinets. White coffee machine, marble counter top, oven, and draws. There was a gray fridge at the right of the room. _In room cooking. _Hermione thought.

To the left there was a hall way. On the left of the hall was two rooms. The bathroom and Ron's room.

The bathroom was all blue. Navy towels, and marble counter. Baby blue tub and shower curtains. White marble sink and toilet. And a stainless steal mirror. The mirror opened up to show storage. For more storage there was a cabinet under the sink.

Ron's room was all Red and Gold. Blood red carpet, bed sheets, walls and chair. Sparkling gold desk, bed frame, pillows, mirror frame and dressers. His trunk laid at the end of his king size bed right across from him. He flops on the bed. _I'll unpack later. Now I need a nap._

On the left side of the hall was Draco's room and a closet. In the closet was just extra towels and blankets.

Draco's room was green and silver. Forest green carpet, bed sheets, walls and chair. Dazzling Silver desk, bed frame, pillows, mirror frame and dressers. His trunk laid at the end of his king size bed right across from him. A lot like Ron's room. Draco crosses over to his trunk and takes out his things and starts to unpack.

Hermione's room was straight ahead. It was exactly how she wanted it. Black. Every thing was black! No she is not emo but she loves the color black. At home there was black everywhere. And now she could do what she does at home. Customize it. She always takes colors and paints the walls. Draws things everywhere. Now she can do it again. She walks over to her trunk and opens it up. With a swing of her wand her books are placed on the book shelves. And she continues to unpack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you didn't answer the poll please do: **

**Pick a candy:**

**A) tootsie pop**

**b) Chocolate frog**

**c) Acid pop**

**Or**

**d) Sugar floss**

**Answer in review!**


	4. Who's first?

Sorry for not updating

**Sorry for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: NOPE!**

Hermione wakes up bright and early the next morning. Luckily she is the first one up so she could get the first shower. Hermione grabs her towel and her shower basket composed of body wash, shampoo and conditioner. In the bathroom she runs a hot shower. She shampoos her Thick curls and then conditions them. After using her body wash, rinsing herself once again and shaving she clears the mist in the room that she created. She raps a towel around her, unlocks the door and takes a step. And smashed into something. Or should I say some one.

"Watch it Gr-." Malfoy stops and stares. There she is. Hermione Granger. In a towel. Loose curls falling in front of her face. Heat rises up from both their necks. Hermione takes a step back.

"Oh um sorry." Hermione whispers. She turns and takes 2 steps but at this point of time someone decides to show up. She now runs into Ron.

"OH! Um Mione, sorry you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione side steps to the right and hurries to her room. Ron and Malfoy look at each other, then the bathroom. Ron dashes for it but Malfoy was too close. The door slams in his face. There would be no hot water for Ron.

Hermione, now fully dressed in a knee length blue spaghetti strapped dress, walks into the kitchen with her robe and books. Ron and Malfoy were already in there waiting for her. Ron wore a red shirt and jeans under his robe while Malfoy fulfilled his emo look with all black. He really needed to go shopping.

"Sorry." Hermione mumbles still brushing her hair. It was a special brush. Each stroke straightened her hair. She just needs one last stroke.

"There is a note along with the glasses." Ron picks up the note and begins to read:

_Now it is time to drink up and find out who is first. The person will fall asleep. When they finish transforming you have Five minutes to get him or her to my office. All clothing will be shrunk for him/her. In the package you were given there is a camera. You will be taking pictures and videos of you time. Good luck_

_Dumbledore_

"Okay drink up." Hermione grabs a glass and chugs it down. The boys follow suit. After a couple of seconds nothing happened. Then there was a thud. Hermione looks down to see a sleeping and shrinking Malfoy. When he was done shrinking Hermione and Ron headed to the Headmasters room which was right down the hall. 

"Ok when the kids wake up I will be explaining things. You will be their guardians. I assume you are all wearing your pins. Good. Do not let the little ones get your wands. They will only remember up to 6 years of their life. But at the end of the three months they will remember all that as happened. They should be waking up soon." Dumbledore instructs. Hermione looks to see that Pansy, Cho, Crabb, Emma, and some other kids as 6 year olds. Harry looked extremely sleepy, Ron looked like he might pee his pants, Luna was staring of into space, Lavender was trying to get to Ron but was unsuccessful, Neville was shaking like it was 200 below out, and Blasie was just there. On queue all of the kids woke up.

"Hello, little ones. I am Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts. You have been sent here to be looked after by some fellow students at Hogwarts." Hermione and Ron introduce themselves to Draco. Hermione hugged him while Ron death glared him and waved.

"Ron be nice. He's a kid for Merlin's sake!"

"Humph."

"Come on Draco. Do you want breakfast?" Draco nods. Hermione takes his hand and leads him to the Great Hall. The whole time he was quiet and Ron was suspicious.

In the Great hall the three sit down and eat. While eating Draco kept kicking Ron under the table but Hermione wouldn't believe Ron every time he tattled on him.

During class Draco played with Pansy most of the time. During History of Magic he got tired and fell asleep. Hermione scooped him up and held him in one arm rocking him slowly back and forth as she continued to take notes.

While eating dinner, Hermione helped him cut his stake. He grew attached to her because of how nice she was to him. Yet he was scared of Ron, especially with all the death glares he was getting.

In the common room it was 9:45.

"Ron give Draco a bath so he doesn't need one I the morning."

"Why me? Can't you?"

"Ron there is a bit of a gender difference now GO!"

"Fine."

"But I don't wanna have a bath!" It was the first time Draco ever spoke the whole day and it startled Hermione and Ron.

"Why not Draco?" Hermione asks.

"Cause…Cause I don't like the water…or him."

"Hmm. Do you like bubbles?"

"Yes."

"Will you take a bath if I give you a bubble bath? Not too much water with lots of bubbles. I can wash your hair then Ron will help with the rest. I'll make sure he doesn't try anything.

"Okay."

Hermione fills the tub with water waist high on Draco and lots and lots of bubble. You couldn't even tell there was water. When Draco was in the tub with Ron's help Hermione began to shampoo his hair. Draco visible relaxed. After his bubble bath Hermione tucks Draco in.

"Good-night Draco."

"Night Hermione. Ron."

"Night."

Hermione kisses Draco on the forehead like her mother used to do and walks to her own room. Three minutes later Draco walks in with his pillow and snuggles in next to Hermione and falls asleep.

**Did you like? Tell me! I don't mind getting flames! But virtual cupcakes only for non flamers! Please review the last poll but I have decided on the candy form the results I have now and the winner is CHOCOLATE FROGS! I would just like you to still answer the poll to see the variety of answers! New poll next chapter!**


	5. Halloween and Quidditch part one

Chapter 5 for ya

**HAPPY EASTER! No Easter chapter but (!) I do have an update!**

**Disclaimer: Nope zip nada**

It has been three weeks and everything was going good. The only event that happened was when Pansy lit Neville on Fire but everything was boring. That Saturday was the first Hogsmade trip. There was a special Halloween festival this year and everyone needed a costume. And that's what they would be looking for.

"Draco what do you want to dress up as?"

"Um…I know! A house elf like Dobby!" Hermione, who had been sipping a small cup of hot chocolate she had accioed, spitted it out in shock.

"Um. Uh. Okay."

"Can I pick your outfit and Ron's outfit too?" Draco does puppy dog eye holding his hands together, bottom lip trembling.

"Sure."

"Yeah! Okay you'll be… a fairy! And Ron… a jester."

"A what?!" Ron shrieks.

"A jester. Your hair would be perfect for it."

"Fine." Ron huffs and sulks with his arms crossed to Honeydukes.

On Halloween the three got ready to go. Draco wore a dirty pillow case, that since he decided to be a house elf he dragged _everywhere_, and messed up hair. Ron wore tomato red tights, a silky gold shirt that was snug against his chest, and holly red and sparkly gold shoes with tinny bells to match his holly red and sparkly gold hat with 5 spikes and 5 tinny bells. When Hermione came out of her room Ron was blown away and Draco had his famous Malfoy smirk on.

Hermione wore a plum purple tube top mini dress that ended tattered at her knees and lavender tights. Eggplant purple heels and light purple wings and eye shadow. Her hair lay in soft curls on her shoulders with glitter on her cheeks, wings and dress. Hermione grabs the camera and hulls the two boys out to the Great Hall.

At the festival, Ginny took a picture of all three of them. Draco in the front with Hermione and Ron in the back. All of them laughing.

Music was playing and there were many activities. Draco and Ron bobs for apples and eat treats while Hermione observes them. Then they went on a hay ride around the ground and through a bit of the forbidden forest. Draco never left Hermione's lap.

"Draco, don't be scared. It's ok."

"I'm… I'm not scared I just like it better on your lap then on the hay."

"Ok." Hermione sighs.

"Hey Draco. Did you know the forbidden forest is haunted? Evil ghost roam around and go…BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Draco shrieks as a camera flashes.

"Ronald that was not nice." Hermione says sternly holding a wide eyed Draco, rubbing his back trying to calm him down.

"No but I'll keep this picture forever. May be for… blackmail."

"Oh no you won't. Don't be a jerk. You will either give it to Draco or destroy it when it is developed."

"Fine." Ron says secretly crossing his fingers.

One month was gone and now two were left. Things were going good, sort of.

Quidditch started and Draco was intrigued. He loved the brooms and flying.

"I wanna watch!" Draco complains one November day.

"No. Hermione he can use it-."

"Not if you don't use a plan. Just have fun!"

"But-."

"I'll go too."

"Okay."

"Crud."

"What?"

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I- I… I can't fly." Hermione finishes in a whisper.

"Oh."

"Yes you can! You can just borrow a broom-"

"No Draco. I don't know _how_ to fly."

"Oh… we can teach you!"

"Uh…"

"Yeah good idea Draco." Draco smiles. He'd love to teach the pretty witch to fly.

"Oh… well I can try."

Down at the Quidditch field Ron and the team wore their Quidditch robes Draco in his tiny slytherian Quidditch robes and Hermione in a white t-shirt, jeans and a black jacket.

"Okay team we are doing two things today. One is just having fun so Draco can play and two teaching-."

"_Ron!!_"

"-Hermione how to ride a broom."

Everyone agrees on this very good idea. At least the though it was good. (Bum, bum, bummm…)

Draco, Ron and Hermione go center field. Ron mounts his broom, showing Hermione and lifts it off the ground.

"You try."

"Ron it's-."

"Don't worry. I'll catch you."

"But-."

"Hermione!"

"LET HERMIONE SPEAK!" Draco yells. Ron is silenced.

"I know how to do everything but I'm… I'm… I'm scared of heights." Hermione finishes in a small whisper.

"Oh Hermione!" Draco runs over and hugs her leg.

"Oh well… hey I'll be right here and the whole Quidditch team. You don't have to worry!"

"Well…" I can try…" Hermione mounts her broom and goes up. She goes up smiling at how well she is doing. Then her broom swerved.

"Whoa Ron what's going on?"

"Didn't you do that?"

"No!" Hermione shrieks. Right then her broom swerved left, then right then up. It went up and up and up. Then stopped. Hermione looks down at the raisin sized Quidditch hoops and specks called her friends. And the broom jerks. And she slips…

**Cliff hanger! Will update EARLY tomorrow March 24, 2008. So be prepared!**

**Here is another poll:**

**Pick a color:**

**A) Blue**

**B) Green**

**C) Black**

**D) Red**

**Or**

**E) Purple**

**Answer in review!!**


	6. Quidditch part two

I told you

**I told you! Sorry it is later but my new beta (tootsieXpopXdiscovery) didn't get it right away 'cause I, of course, slept in late and had to leave right away 'cause my mom had to go to the dentist. Shish! I also just came back from track so a bit delay. Now find out what happens'.**

**Disclaimer: I just ate 5 cows whole, invented a flying car, gave birth to Draco's baby and own ****harry potter****. I am also a compulsive liar! (Sometimes but in this case I am!) **

_Hermione mounts her broom and goes up. She goes up smiling at how well she is doing. Then her broom swerves._

"_Whoa Ron what's going on?"_

"_Didn't you do that?" _

"_No!" Hermione shrieks. Right then her broom swerves left, then right, then up. It went up and up and up, then stopped. Hermione looks down at the raisin sized Quidditch hoops and specks called her friends. The broom jerks. She slips…_

Hermione slips and grabs the broom before she falls to her doom. It swerves again trying to loosen her hold. All of a sudden it goes for a dive. Faster and faster, hurtling toward the ground. Hermione cries in horror as she looses her grip on the broom.

10 fingers on, 9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

The rest give out. Hermione falls faster than the speed of Harry's firebolt. Thud. Hermione feels herself fall onto another broom. Quickly she grabs her hero and holds herself close to him. She sees a glimpse of red hair before burying her face into his robes and soaking them with her tears. Hermione is gently placed on the ground. She kneels down and upchucks her lunch, breakfast and yesterday's dinner.

Ron wipes it away with his wand while holding her hair out of her face. Draco comes and rubs her back trying to make her feel better. Ron helps her stand up and walks her to their room. When Ron gets to their common room he notices he dragged her most of the way. Hermione fell asleep. He picks her up and brings her to her room. Ron lays her on her bed as Draco looks around her room for the first time in the light. They are astonished and leave Hermione to sleep.

(Next chapter is what they saw!!)

Hermione's POV:

I wake up in my bed. It is light out. I think I didn't sleep that long and I am correct. I have been out for 45 minutes. I sit up and notice I don't feel nauseous. I also see a cup by my bed filled with a light blue potion, sickness relief potion. I hope Ron didn't make it. I stand up and still feel okay. Quickly I change out of my stained outfit and into my hot pink short shorts and pale pink tube top pajamas. Draco must be watching the team finish up from the window. I hope Ron went back. I don't feel like facing him right now. I trudge my way to the living/common room. There he is. The little 6 year old

Malfoy is hanging out of the window. Too far out.

"Draco…" But it is too late. Draco falls out the third story window in the blink of an eye. I notice his broom on the floor and make the most daring decision of my life. I run over, grab his broom and jump out the window. Bum, bum, bummm…

I swing myself onto the broom and speed toward the ground. Thank god Draco isn't falling too fast. He is still at the 2nd floor level, but that much closer to the ground. I speed up, my body flat against the broom, left hand stretched out for him. Faster, faster,

FASTER! I urge the broom. Then I grab hold of him around the waist and land the broom on the ground. Holding Draco close I look down at his quivering body. His eyes are closed tight but he opens one very slowly and looks at his brown haired heroine. He hugs me tight.

Some boys passing by wolf whistle at me reminding me that I am in my very showy pajamas. Quickly I grab Draco's broom which I had placed on the ground and walk into the castle not daring to ride it back up to our room. On my way to the room several boys were being perverts but with one death glare they were silenced. I couldn't help but smirk.

Up in the common room I put Draco on the couch, his broom on the island in the kitchen and I close the window next to the couch. I realize that Draco fell asleep so I carefully pick him up and place him in his bed. We both had along day and deserve some rest, Ron will find out later.

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**Answer the poll too, please. It is in the last chapter I posted.**


	7. The room, the suprise and the fight

Sorry for not updating sooner

CHAPTER 7...

Sorry for not updating sooner! The Candy Poll will be Used it THIS

CHAPTER!

A/N! My beta Jesse would be happy to be anyone else's beta for any harry potter fics! And just so you know I changed everything to past tense on request of my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't even own a car let alone HP. Not that I'd be

able to drive it anyways. Sulks

Flashback

Ron laid Hermione on her bed as Draco looked around her room for the first time in the light. They were astonished. Not by the fact that mostly everything was black but by the way it was…customized.

On the wall that her head board was on which was by the right side of

The room, was a collage of wizard and muggle photos alike. There were

pictures of Hermione at her elementary school on her first day of 1st grade. School pictures of every year until Hogwarts. Pictures of The Golden Trio by the beach last summer laughing. A picture of her parents kissing at their wedding. Another picture in the center of the three of them; Hermione, Ron and Draco together as a before picture at the beginning of the project. Hermione thought it would be wonderful for a before and after picture. Ron and Hermione were smiling and laughing and twirling around in the photo to show their happiness with Draco

in the far left corner, sulking. Hermione didn't like this photo a lot but she wanted one of everyone, including him. There were also pictures of Ginny and Neville, and Luna.

To the right of her bed, where the door and Draco were located the wall was spilt in half by a bright hot pink vine like border. On the right half was a giant raven with its wings spread wide open. From one wing to another the house name of Ravenclaw lay in a deep cerulean blue. On the other half was a badger with its tail in front of the lettering and the rest of its self except for the head in back. In bright bumble bee yellow letters lay the house by the name of Hufflepuff. On the right side of her bed was another wall split with a chocolate brown vine like border. On the right of the wall was a HUGE detailed lion laying down. The house was labeled Gryffindor in fancy sparkling gold cursive. On the left was a snake larger than the lion and raven combined. The detailed head was facing the lion, hissing at it. Its fangs looked ready to bite at any given moment. Its body slithered down the wall. On the body of the Evergreen snake in sparkling silver was the word Slytherian, looking cold And mysterious.

What really caught their attention was the wall across from her

bed. She had said she hated heights but nothing about Quidditch. The whole wall was the scenery of the Quidditch field from up in the sky looking down. Sort of like the postcard Ron sent her once. In the scene were all her friends on brooms. Harry and Ginny side by side, gazing into each others eyes. Ron smiling as he floated above them all. Neville and Luna were sharing a broom by the far goal post off to

the right. What shocked Ron the most was the fact that not too far from the painting of him was Draco. Smirking as he held a very detailed snitch, almost showing it off. Draco looked at it and didn't even acknowledge the painting of an older him. It was what he saw there alone on the left of his painting and the right of Ron's. There was a broom in between his and Ron's. It was just there. Waiting for Hermione, he thought. It had to be. She was the only one missing.

Ron noticed the paint and paint brushes on her desk that was on

the Gryffindor/ Slytherian wall. He also saw messy pages and some long stick that had a sharp point and a smooth pink end. He looked and saw drawings. Spectacular drawings of him, Harry, Ginny, Sirius, his mom, everyone, including Draco. Draco just said 'wow' and startled Ron. He whipped around causing some of Hermione's drawings and supplies everywhere. Hermione grunted from her bed and he quickly put everything on the desk hoping she wouldn't notice and hurried out the door with Draco behind him. Neither wanted to be caught.

End flashback

The rest of November went smoothly with no more accidents. Christmas was coming and there was a last Hogsmeade trip. Waking up early in

the morning, the three were the first to arrive. But they were not alone for long. Draco, Ron and Hermione scurried about, trying to find last minute gifts. Ron went off a while ago while Hermione and Draco went the other way. On their way to meet Ron at the Three Broomsticks Draco stopped.

"Draco what-?" But Hermione followed his gaze and she suddenly knew

What was wrong. Down the street, dead center in the middle of the crowd was a tall lean figure with long blond hair. A person who Hermione detests, a person who makes Draco shake in fear. His eyes widened in panic.

Lucius Malfoy.

Quickly Hermione grabbed her wand, scooped up Draco and changed his hair from sleek, straight and platinum blonde to black, messy and a whole lot like Harry's. She also changed his eyes from silver to cafe mocha brown.

"Draco just keep quiet for now okay." Hermione whispered to him in A shaky voice. Quickly Hermione ran to the Three Broomsticks. She ran through the open door.

"Ron! RON! Come on! We need to go NOW!" Hermione shouted over the loud roar of the crowd. Ron jumped up and ran to her. Instantly he noticed the disguised Draco.

"What's wr-?"

"No time for questions! Come on!"

Hermione and Ron sprinted to Hogwarts as fast as the speed of light. Draco clinging on to Hermione.

In Hogwarts Hermione charged up to Dumbledore's office.

"CHOCOLATE FROGS!" (: D there you have it!)

Hermione climbed on the stairs with Ron and changed Draco back to normal. Without bothering to knock Hermione barged in.

"Professor we have a problem."

" Miss Granger?"

"We were shopping at Hogsmeade when Draco and I saw Lucius!" Hermione

sputtered out between gasping for breath.

"WHAT?!" Ron and Dumbledore asked in unison. Their surprise showed like a giant sign pointing to them saying "I'm surprised!"

"Uh. Huh. We saw him down the road. He might have been looking

For Draco."

"Well it's a good thing you disguised him 'Mione."

"Thank you." Draco whispers.

"It was no trouble." Hermione smiled down at the little boy in her arms.

"Come on 'Mione. You need to rest."

"Thank you for telling me Miss Granger. We will keep a look out."

"Thank you."

Hermione and the boys walked to their room and sat down. Hermione levitated some water over and they quenched their parched throats. Hermione put down her glass and stroked Draco's hair. Soon after Draco realized she stopped. He looked up at her.

She had fallen asleep.

--

"I am sorry to gather you all here today but I must discuss a matter of concern." Hermione spoke slow and clearly to her friends. When she woke up she just had to tell them. She needed to make sure he was safe.

"As you know many people were at Hogsmade today. Lusius Malfoy was among them." Murmurs erupted in the room. "Quiet. I believe he was there for Draco so I just would like to… ask a few favors. Just things for in case something happens to me, Ron or both of us. Now Harry you have agreed to be babysitter first if we need one right?" Harry nodded. "Luna and Neville, you have agreed to be backup baby sitters right?"

"Of course!" Luna said. Neville just nodded.

"Okay I just need to confirm that." Everyone except Harry left Hermione's common room.

"Um. Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?" Harry took out his wand and cast a silencing bubble around Draco, except he cast it the wrong way. Instead of not being able to hear he couldn't speak.

"Hermione why do you even care? This is Malfoy (Hermione cringed) we are talking about! He tormented and teased you since you got here! Why in Gods name would you care?!" Harry practically shouted.

"Stop calling him by his surname! He is a wonderful kid! I would be very upset to see him hurt! He has become a friend!" Hermione shrieked back, Her voice cracking mid way through.

"And after he turns back? When he then goes back to his normal ways? How do you even know his father would hurt him?"

"I just do Harry! I don't care if he goes back to the way he was! Right

now he is my friend and I do care what happens to him! Can't you see that he is just an innocent child! His father is a filthy git but Draco became that out of influence! He can change!"

"Don't call that git of a ferret by his first name! He doesn't deserve

it! He won't change Hermione! I know that because this is Malfoy we are

talking about! You might care now but what about when he goes back to being a prat? To teasing and tormenting you?"

"Then I'll take it! I will still care for him! I don't care if he

teases me or torments me! He is my friend now whether you like it or not! And don't you ever call him that in front of me again! I will not stand here and listen to you insult him!"

"And what will you do? Hex me? Jinx me? Hit me? I think not! I will not be threatened by you!" Harry shouted extremely loud. Thank god Ron's a

Heavy sleeper.

"I don't care if you will or will not be threatened by me! I don't care

anymore! A true friend would understand!" Hermione's voice was 5 octaves too high and she broke down into tears. Draco ran and got her a

towel to wipe her face. When he ran off Harry continued. And his first

move in continuing was…

…he smacked her. It was a loud smack that sounded like a belt being

whipped. Draco hurried back to see Hermione lying on the floor, whimpering, her hands to her face. The mark of Harry's hand became embedded into her cheek, stinging at the slightest touch.

"Pull yourself together Hermione. You are making a mistake. I will not

accept this without proof and I will accept your apology when you admit you are wrong." Harry started to leave but before he could he felt a glass vase shatter against his head. The pieces fell like snow flakes to the floor. He glared over at Draco. He seemed to be yelling but he could not hear him. Then it hit him like the vase hit the back of his head. Wrong charm. He quickly lifted the charm to hear the loud screams of Draco Malfoy.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER! SHE IS YOUR FRIEND! SHE STOOD UP FOR ME AND I AM HER FRIEND! I WILL ALWAYS BE HER FRIEND! I PROMISE TILL THE DAY I DIE! IF YOU EVER HIT HER AGAIN-." At this point Ron emerged from his room surprised to hear Draco's words and more surprised that they were for Harry. He looked at the red faced enraged boy and who was in his arms: Hermione. He ran over ignoring all of Draco's threats he was throwing at Harry and lifted her into his arms. Draco let go of her and continued to shout, Harry grew more and more irritated. Hermione had stopped crying soon after she was in Ron's arms, registering what Draco was doing. Defending her. A weak smile broke onto her face. Then disappeared and was replaced with a look of horror. Harry finally lost it.

Harry walked over to the yelling boy. Draco wasn't even afraid. Harry

drew his fist back and punched the boy square in the jaw, knowing that if he cursed him he would be expelled for cursing a six year old. Draco's pale skin turning purple instantly. The bruise filled the whole right side of his jaw. Harry was out of line.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHO THE HEDOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! WHY THE FRICK DID YOU HIT HIM?! FOR DEFENDING ME? FOR BEING A GOOD FRIEND? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?! OH! YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Hermione shot up before either Harry or Ron could blink the punched him center face, in the nose. Blood shot out and covered Harry's face and Hermione's fist in crimson red. Harry smirked.

"What are you doing smirking? Harry you are bleeding mate. Why are you

bloody smirking?" Harry suddenly drew out his wand and pointed it

at Hermione.

"You're going to regret that."

"Oh! No she is not! Ensiptio!" (Made up curse) Out of no where Ron hit

Harry with the curse. Instantly his hands were locked together like someone glued them, his feet became like jello causing him to fall to the ground because they couldn't support themselves and his wand landed on the ground unoccupied. Hermione wiped her hand on the towel that Draco had dropped when he began shouting and picked up the unconscious Draco.

"I'll take care of Draco. Fix Harry's nose and get him out of here.

Harry James Potter, until you apologize to me and Draco I don't want to

See your scared face again. Just leave us alone. And if you hurt Draco one more time you will be The-Boy-Killed-By-Hermione-Granger." Hermione then turned around and walked to her room. In her room Hermione took her wand and healed Draco's jaw. She got her pajamas, changed and went to bed with Draco by her side.

Harry wore her out. Now she just had to... relax.

--

Did you like it? Review please!


	8. One ends the other begins

Sorry for updating so late

**Sorry for updating so late. I was gonna post yesterday but busy, busy, busy! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: sigh nope.**

--

A few weeks later it was the special day.

Christmas.

Draco wakes up first and runs into Ron's room.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up! It's Christmas! We gotta go wake Hermione! Ron!" Ron wakes up to see Draco jumping up and down on the foot of his bed.

"'Kay. 'Kay, I'm up." Ron slings his legs over his bed and gets up. Draco jumps off the bed and runs out the door. He grabs the door knob to Hermione's room and twists it open.

"Oh! Hey Draco. I didn't know you were up yet. Good morning Ron." Hermione says looking up from something she was doing.

"What's that-?" Ron starts to say but Draco interrupts.

"Hermione! It's Christmas! Common! There are presents under the tree!"

The three walk into the living room and Ron gets them some hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. Indeed there were presents under the tree that they decorated yesterday with stringed popcorn, tinsel, ordainments and a star on top. Draco races over and picks up a holly red wrapped gift.

"This is for… Ron!"

Draco hands it to Ron who tears open the package. In the package are 10 boxes of Berry Bots every flavor Beans from Hermione. Draco grabs a small package with gold wrapping. He knows its Hermione's.

"Here 'Mione."

Hermione takes the present and carefully opens it to revile a small square box. She opens it and gasps. Inside are two diamond hoop earrings that could fit around her thumb and a dragon looped around a rose. The petals made of rubies, stem of emeralds and the silvery white dragon by diamonds. She smiles and puts on the necklace and earrings.

"Ron helped me pick it out for you."

Hermione looks at her friends, her eyes filling with water. A single tear falling down her soft cheek. She jumps up and pulls the two into a bone crushing group hug by the tree.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

At that moment Draco spots a small evergreen box. He picks it up and reads the small card.

_**To: Draco**_

_** From: Hermione**_

Draco opens the box and takes out a gold ring. In the center are a ruby and emerald placed side by side with a diamond band circling it. He puts it on and it adjusts to his finger size.

"Thanks so much Hermione! It's… special. Very special."

Ron grabs another present and they finish opening them. Ginny joins them half way through after visiting Harry. It was a beautiful Christmas with the snow that they played in, the many pictures they took and friends all around. The best one Draco has ever had.

--

5 days later it is New Years Eve.

At 11:50 the three go up to the Astronomy Tower. Up there Hermione sets out a blanket; snacks of chocolate frogs, liquorish wands, cockroach clusters and more; sparkling cider and some fire works to the side. Ron makes a clock appear counting down the time until the New Year.

At 11:59.50 the count down begins.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1!

They scream and light off the fireworks. As they explode into the sky with flying colors Hermione packs up their things and they walk back. She places a sleeping Draco on his bed and goes to sleep in her own.

--

The next day Hermione wakes up and takes her shower. She puts on a pair of black sweats and a navy blue long sleeved shirt. She puts on her robes and puts her hair in a messy bun. She walks into the kitchen to find a note and 2 glasses of water. She reads the note silently since everyone is still asleep.

___Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_ You will see who is turned 6 this time and bring them to my office. Draco should not be disturbed for now. He will join up around the time you will be introducing yourselves to whoever it is. Will see you soon._

_ Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione goes to Ron's room and knocks on his door loud enough to wake him but soft enough not to wake Draco. In response, he snores louder. Hermione opens the door to see him half on the bed and half hanging over the bed, his mouth open wide as he snores, blood rushing to his upside down head making it the color of his hair. Hermione takes out her strong breath spray that will make your eyes water with only 3 takes of it and sprays it into his mouth, basically down his thought.

"Agh!" Ron yelps and jumps out of his bed. He grabs his wand and let's water spray into his mouth from the tip of it.

"What the-?"

"I had to make you get up. We have to drink the water now."

"Oh. Yeah."

Hermione exits his room as he dresses for the day. 5 minutes later he comes out with faded jeans, a red T-shirt and his robes. His hair like he just got out of bed, which he technically did but seriously brush that bush on your head sometime! She takes one glass and he takes the other and they gulp it down. A little later there is a slight thud and the little 6 year old is carried off to Dumbledore's office.

--

Draco wakes up right as Hermione and Ron leave after hearing a soft thud. There is a note on his desk. He gets up and reads it.

_Dear Draco,_

_ When you wake up please join us in my office ASAP. Thank You._

_ Professor Dumbledore_

Draco groans and realizes something. He is now grown! He is not a child anymore. Instantly he looks at his ring finger on his right hand. The ring Hermione gave him is still there. But he doesn't rip it off. Instead he begins to dress. After gathering his things he remembers The Fight. The one with Harry. _HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER! SHE IS YOUR FRIEND! SHE STOOD UP FOR ME AND I __**AM**__ HER FRIEND! I WILL ALWAYS BE HER FRIEND! I PROMISE TILL THE DAY I DIE! IF YOU EVER HIT HER AGAIN-. _How he defended her. Threatened Harry. _I am her friend. _ He declares silently. A Malfoy never goes back on his promise. _Now to find out whom the kid is…_

--

Draco and other fellow students arrive at Dumbledore's office. He spots Pansy, smiles and waves. She does the same. The stairs are revealed and he hops onto them. Up stairs the kids are just waking up. Draco goes and sits where he should and smiles at his partner.

"Hello, little ones. I am Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts. You have been sent here to be looked after by some fellow students at Hogwarts." Draco and _Hermione_ turn to Ron and introduce themselves.

"So you'll be looking after me?" The two nod.

"Wait he said this is Hogwarts. Does that mean I can see Fred, George and Percy?"

"Uh…We'll see if you can. Oh! I just remembered they were erm sent of a 3 month trip to study different cultures as a… Hogwarts field trip sort of thing?" Hermione lies.

"You sure?" Ron asks raising one eyebrow.

"Yes we are sure. Only they got to go. I'm sure you'll-."

"HOLLY CRICKET! IT'S HARRY POTTER!" Ron yells spotting Harry. Harry's eyes go wide with horror. Murmurs among the 6 year olds erupt and go to introduce themselves to the Boy-who-Lived.

"I think he found a friend." Hermione says jokingly. She sees the ring she gave him still on his hand and smiles. Draco notices she's not wearing just the earrings but also the necklace he gave her. He too smiles. This is going to be… different.

--

**Sorry again for a late update. I may post another chapter LATER to make up for the mishap. PLEASE R&R! I have chosen the poll winner for the colors but fill free to still pick a color. The colors were:** **Blue, Green, Black, Red, and Purple. Till next time!**


	9. Authors note

A/N: I am sorry to say but I can't think of the proper heading and here by disown this story

A/N: I am sorry to say but I can't think of the proper heading and here by disown this story. There is one way and one way only that I will re-own this story. By May 15 at least 12 to 15 people have to review saying they want me to continue. I am sorry. I will be having many other stories, most of them one shots. Please continue reading and my beta Jesse (tootsieXpopXdiscovery) is still available to be anyone's beta. (She still is mine.) Please don't hate me.

Yours truly,

Mudblood-girl-101 aka Kriss Nicole


	10. Special thanks and Wild Ron

Hey

**I decided to keep the story. Even though the reviews were ONE SHORT I let it slide. I think I owe it to all of the people who wanted me to continue. I really thought only my beta and my friend from school were going to be the only ones who review but I guess others like it that much too even though I don't get reviews sometimes. So this chappie is dedicated to the following people:**

**TootsieXpopXdiscovery**

**Angel 737**

**jessirose85  
dramanum1**

**cristi08**

**Ronlovernumber1  
WinterhartZahneelCalina  
chezzybabe**

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx**

**Cottonpaw**

**angelkiss9913**

**Once again thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I-I-I-I-I-DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-NOT-NOT NOT-NOT-NOT-OWN-OWN-OWN-OWN-OWN.**

--

The three headed down to breakfast after their meeting at the headmasters office. At breakfast they encountered a problem.

"Hey Hermione. Hey, er, Draco? Hi Ron." Ginny greeted the trio.

"Hey you look like my little sister Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

"Uh! No, no, no, no, no. I'm not your sister. I'm, erm, Jenny?"

Ginny struggled.

"Jenny what?" Ron interrogated further.

"Ok let's stop interrogating er Jenny. How about some breakfast?"

Hermione cut in. Ginny or should I say Jenny mouthed the words "thank

You" and Hermione nodded. They sat at a table and Ron started to shovel food into his mouth. As he ate he swung his feet back and forth kicking Draco purposely in the shins.

"Will you stop kicking me in the bloody shins!?" Draco finally said irritated.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said innocently glancing at Hermione.

Hermione was not listening to any of this. Instead she listened to songs on her IPod that was charmed to work in Hogwarts while eating breakfast. Ron spotted the necklace.

"Did you give her that necklace?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Draco answered playing with his eggs.

"Did she give you that ring?" Ron nervously whispered.

"Yeah." Draco repeated putting some eggs in his mouth.

"Are you two going out?" Ron blurted out causing Draco to choke on his eggs. Draco coughed.

"No, no we're just friends."

"Oh. Ok. Good." Ron declared smiling.

"What do you mean 'good'?"

"I mean good. You see I don't want anyone stealing her from me. Sure there is an age difference but oh well. Anyway she is nice…and hot!" Ron finished causing Draco to choke on some bacon.

"What? You perverted little kid!" Draco sneered.

"Go to bloody hell!" Ron chose the wrong time to say that because

Hermione decided to take off her headphones at that point in time.

"Ron! You do not use that language!"

"Sorry 'Mione." Ron said picking up on the nickname.

"Come on we have to go to Potions."

"Oh no." Draco commented.

"What was that Draco?"

"Nothing."

--

"Class and…creatures," Snape began glancing at the little innocent

Harry. "Today we will be making a sleeping potion. Discovered in 1794 A.D. it was used by many and even inspired the muggle fairy tale 'Sleeping Beauty'. When one takes the potion they fall into a deep slumber. The only way for them to wake is from a kiss on the lips by the opposite sex. Directions are on the board. You have till the end of class. Begin."

Hermione went up and gathered their supplies and they began. Ron went off to play with Harry while Draco and Hermione worked on their potion.

3 minutes till the end of class and their potion was finished. Hermione filled a vial of the potion and put their names on it. Right before she pulled out her wand to clear the cauldron Harry accidentally ran into one of the legs of the table. The cauldron swayed back and forth in what seemed like slow motion. Before anyone could do anything it fell over onto Hermione, hitting her on the head and soaking her robes with the potion. Knocked out on the floor she laid as everyone stared at either her or Harry.

Draco scooped her up and left the room followed by Ron. In their living room Draco laid her body on the couch. He looked at her for a bit.

"Are you going to kiss her?" Ron suddenly asked.

"I have to. I know she'd do it for me…"Draco sighed and lowered his face to hers. Their lips centimeters away then he heard her moan. Instantly he jumped back away from the girl. She stirred a bit then her eyes fluttered open.

"Ow. I can't believe I'd get knocked out from a cauldron hitting me in

the head." She said rubbing her head. A ferocious blush escaped onto

Draco's face. "Well at least I didn't swallow the potion. That would have put you in an awkward position." Hermione stated.

"Yeah. Awkward." Draco replied.

"You left our books in the dungeons didn't you?" Hermione

Stated again.

"Uh…Yeah."

"Come on lets go get them." Down in the dungeons

Hermione told the boys to wait there. She would run and get their things.

"Put your hands up!" Ron said pointing a wand at Draco.

"Where'd you get that?" Draco exclaimed.

"Your pocket. Now put your hands up or else."

"Or else what?" Bang!

Down the hall:

"Okay. I have everything. I hope the guys are getting along." Bang! "Ugh!" When Hermione rounded the corner she instantly turned her back towards them in total embarrassment.

"Ron what did you do?" she asked calmly counting to 10 in her head.

"Uh…"

"That was a rhetorical question. Obviously you stole Draco's wand, threatened him, he challenged your erm daringness and you er did that." Hermione said.

"Well then now that you know…"

"Ron give Draco back his wand and er pants." Hermione ordered.

(Pants?)

Yes indeed. From his brother's influences Ron indeed had magically pantsed Draco.

"You heard her! Give me back my pants and wand!"

"You can have your pants to cover your stupid green boxers (Hermione

blushed even more) but it is going to take more than an order to get your wand back." Ron declared throwing Draco's pants to him.

"My pants are back on Hermione." Hermione turned around and faced

Ron.

"What do you want for his wand?"

"Hm… Your diary!" Hermione gasped in horror and her eyes widened.

"Never!"

"Hermione!"

"Fine come on." The three went back to the living room. After muttering some concealing charms Hermione came into the room.

"Okay on the count of three we trade." They each put a hand on the two objects, "One, two…three." Instantly Ron pulled back and took the diary and wand.

"Muahahahahahahahaha! Oh and Hermione you can't Accio them back

Because…" Ron triumphantly held up her wand as well.

"HEY!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione disappeared back into her room then came back out with:

"Chocolate Frogs!" Ron exclaimed.

"One for each item. I promise to give them to you but you have to give me my wand, diary and Draco's wand first understand?" Ron thrust the objects at her, grabbed the frogs and dashed into his room. Hermione gave Draco his wand.

"Why are you smirking?" Draco asked.

"They're sugar free."

"AH! IT IS DIGUSTING! WHERE'S THE SUGAR?!" Ron exclaimed. The two lapped into giggles. The day was tiring and it wasn't even over yet.

--

**That's it! Finished! Sorry again for not updating sooner. Stupid writers block. I will post another ASAP! I am already writing it! R&R POR FAVOR!**


	11. Taking flight and telling secrets

I am still alive

**I am still alive! I am continuing this story so don't worry if I don't update for months on end. He he. If you want me updating you gotta review. Ps get your friends to read! Just so you know if I haven't said I will be changing to past tense upon my beta's request. Ppss Special thanks to my beta who hasn't given up hope on me that I know of. ) The color poll answer is…RED! Its gonna be everywhere! Look for it in this chapter!**

**MUST READ THIS: My beta and I have a wonderful friend who is writing a totally awesome story call 'The Unwanted'. Her username is Treehugger1427. You can find her story in my favs and her user in my favs. Please please PLEASE read and review her incredible story so she will post more of it. She is a great writer and it is a great story.**

--

February 13th went by quick then it was Valentines Day. The day of love. Hermione woke up that day with a loud grunt. She hated Valentines Day. She sat up rubbing her pounding head with her palm. Slowly she stood up, grabbed her towel and clothes, and headed off to the bathroom to take a shower.

A while later Hermione entered the living room area with a nod of acknowledgement to Ron and Draco who where standing waiting for her.

"What is wrong with you two!?" The little red head exclaimed with an ear to ear smile on his face. The two teens looked down at the boy curiously. "It is Valentines Day and you have no spirit!" He thrust his arms in the air for emphasis. The two scowled at the squirt appalled by the fact of being cheerful on this day. Indeed it was true. While he was wearing a red t-shirt and red shoes they wore a quite different wardrobe.

Hermione chose to wear a black sweater, black pants and black sneakers with a black headband. The only thing cheery about the outfit was the earrings and necklace Draco gave her. Draco also wore black. The only thing on him that was light was his ring and his hair.

"You guys have to change." Ron declared.

"We'll be late!" Hermione whined like a 5 year old. Ron shook his head. He pulled out a wand from his pocket and pointed it at them.

"Where?-" Draco started, confusion spread across his face, but Ron cut him off.

"Found it in my room." Quickly he started shouting out spells at the two before they could stop him. Within seconds they were changed. Hermione now wore a hot pink spaghetti strapped shirt, red shorts, red and white shoes and a red hat. Draco looked at himself and screamed like a sissy. He wore a Gryffindor red shirt, cherry shoes and jeans. If only he knew. Hermione looked at him horrified and amused. She attempted to quiet her laughter but he heard it.

"What?" he asked very confused. She materialized a mirror and he screamed louder. Ron had colored his hair. The coloring part wasn't what made Draco scream. It was the color itself.

"PINK! YOU COLORED MY HAIR PINK!" instantly Draco tried to change it but it wouldn't change. Ron smirked. Draco looked like he was just told he was going to die and Hermione just looked plain amused by the fact.

"I know how to fix it." Hermione announced making Draco glare at her saying what-took-you-so-long-to-say-so while Ron look dumbfounded. "The same spell was put on me and I found the counter charm" Hermione took her wand and changed his hair and changed her clothes quickly. "Hurry up before we're late." She ordered and he did so.

The rest of the day went uneventful along with the rest of the month. When March came the weather warmed up drastically and Draco found it was time to put his plan into action.

--

It was March 16th and all was well. They had the whole day off since it was a Saturday. Draco followed Hermione almost everywhere trying to convince her. What you may ask?

"Hermione please!"

"No."

"Hermione!"

"I said no!"

"Common I'm not stupid enough to let you fall! I'll be right there!"

"I said NO!"

"Flying with me won't kill you Hermione." Yes Draco Malfoy was trying to do the impossible: get Hermione to ride on a broom with him.

"For the 1,856th time NO!" Looked like he wasn't doing well. It was like trying to get a slug to go 100 mph.

"Hermione Im just gonna take you up slowly little by little so you can get used to heights first. You won't be on the broom alone. Come on Hermione!"

After 20 more minutes of swearing, convincing and promising Hermione agreed to go riding with Draco. They went out onto the field after leaving Ron with Lavender, Cho and Harry. Draco mounted his broom and signaled for her to get on behind him. Carefully she did so and they were off. Hermione clutched onto his robes for dear life having flash backs of last time.

He started low but went higher and higher the more comfortable she was. After a while they were up high and Hermione choose the time to tell him.

"Draco…" She said softly her voice barely audible.

"What is it Hermione?" Draco tried turning his head. Hermione slightly flinched not wanting any accidents. He saw this and looked straight ahead again.

"I probably should explain a couple of things to you." She mumbled laying her check on his back, sighing.

"Like what?"

"Well first why I'm scared of flying. You see…

_When I was little at the age of 7 I had an older brother. His name was Mark. He actually was…a wizard. I learned so much from him. He even took me flying. I used to love it. For my 7__th__ birthday he took me hiking. It was a wonderful sight and we were up so high. I would look over the edge and say 'look! They are ants! They look like ants!' He always warned me not to get too close to the edge. Then when we got higher, but not immensely high, we sat down to take a break. He sat by the edge. I was about to tell him to move when the rock beneath him slid and crumbled. He went toppling backwards down and down. Finally he hit a clearing below and I heard a loud crack. I-I ran down the path we came from as fast as I-I could. When I reached him I saw his chest wasn't moving. He-he wasn't breathing. I-I was terrified. I quickly took his wand and sent off red sparks into the air. The Ministry was there within seconds and a just cried and told them everything. I-I didn't know what to do. When I got home my parents blamed me. All these years they have blamed me. Saying that I-I killed him. That it was my fault. And all I-I could do was take it. They always treated me like garbage and Mark helped me. But with him gone I didn't know what to do. So I vowed to myself that I'd study hard and go to Hogwarts and do my best. I-I was terrified of heights since then. I just wish…"_

She trailed of crying even more, soaking his robe causing it to stick to his back. Draco landed the broom and took her into his arms comforting her and trying to think of a spell to dry his drenched clothes. He remembered that day. He was home with Dobby. He was reading in his library and heard a bang. Quickly He ran to the window and saw sparks. The ruby red glare lit up the sky. He found out the next day what happened. She was in all the papers. He never knew it was her though. After getting herself together she used her wand to clear up her face while he dried himself and looked at her.

"There's more. I would learn everything from him when I was young. He taught me magic. I knew everything before I went to Hogwarts yet I strived for more to make sure I wasn't putting what he taught me to waist. I endured many beatings and punishments from my parents. They were abusive alcoholics who thought I was a worthless brat. I learned to trust no one but Mark so you may have some difficulty when I turn 6." She finished and looked into Draco's eyes. He was taking this all in. Finally he nodded and hugged her close for a bit more reassurance. A light blush could be seen on their cheeks but no one was there to witness it.

"HERMIONE!!" Ron came dashing towards them screaming her name. She turned around and faced him.

"What is it? Where's Lavender? And Cho? And Harry?" she asked her voice cracking a bit.

"I didn't mean it! I swear I didn't!" he repeated over and over, a guilty look plastered on his face.

"Mean what?"

"I-I dared Harry to jump off the Astronomy tower. I didn't think he would but then he dashed out the room in the direction of it. Lavender and Cho went after him." He finished and started bawling. Hermione looked up to see the Astronomy Tower right above them and sure enough Harry was right there. And then he jumped.

"Brave git." Hermione muttered in annoyance. She grabbed Draco's broom and jumped on. She was up in the air before anyone could blink. She flew high, speeding towards the 6 year old, the sun setting in the background. The sky turned bloody red, not the color she wanted to see right now. She had a quick déjà vu from when she saved Draco but quickly snapped back to reality. She reached out her hand, stretching her arm out so far it was threatening to fall off. With a jolt her fingers snagged his shirt and she lifted him onto the broom. She held his small body against her to stop his quivering as she lowered the broom to the ground.

Within seconds of landing Lavender and Cho came running out thanking Hermione over and over. Hermione handed the raven haired boy over to the two girls saying it was nothing. Draco and Ron looked at her like hell just froze over.

"What?"

"Y-You just flew with-without any hesitation." Draco pointed out dumbstruck.

"I guess I did. Yeah I did! I did it I did it!!" Hermione was so happy she literally was jumping up and down. She wrapped her arms around Draco, enveloping him in a hug, crushing his bones. He was going to be sore in the morning. He stood there in shock for a few seconds but then hugged her back with a smile plastered on his face. A big white tooth showing smile.

After a couple of minutes they all went back inside to hang out in their common rooms and work on their bloody homework. It was a very eventful day even if they didn't realize it.

--

**Finished! There you have it! I am so ready for the next chapter and more surprises wait. Finding out Hermione had a brother is just the beginning. Heh he heh their just friends… right? Tee he. ) Get ready. Hold on tight. We are going for a ride through my wild imagination!! Muahahahahahahahaha!! Hem hack cough sorry.**


	12. Finding Out

It's my birthday

It's my birthday!! Yes I'm finally 14!! Well you get to find out the big thing this chapter so that's why it's posted on my birthday!! Oh and this is the last Ron chapter!!

Disclaimer: I don't even own my computer! Do you really think I can own them??

--

The days went by in a flash and it finally was almost the end. It was March 31st and the trio was relaxing in their 'home'. Hermione had informed Draco on everything she could think of in her past. She was more nervous than an amateur trying to disarm a bomb.

In the afternoon around three o'clock Hermione and Ron disappeared into her room while Draco polished his broom quickly. He glances at the fire place then whipped his head back up to see a face in the newly lit fire. A face he didn't want to see.

"Draco." The evil face said sternly surveying the room to assure he was alone.

"Father." Draco stated coldly. He slammed his hand on the coffee table almost indenting the wood. Hermione called out to see if he was ok. "I'm fine!" he replied with a fake tone. He and fine were so far apart you'd have to take the distance from the sun to Pluto, multiply it by infinity, add a Google-plex and subtract 0.000000000000000000000000001 to get 1/100th of how far apart they were. He would rather be hanging upside down by his ankles from the Astronomy tower right then.

"I don't care that you are befriending the mudblood right now son." Draco flinched inside at the word he abandoned so long ago. "It will come in handy." The young blonde was about to ask who he was and what the hell he had done with his real father.

"What are you talking about?" he chose the lamer question that was poking at his brain instead.

"Well you see The Dark Lord didn't know when Potter would be a kid and we found out too late that he is a little brat right now so he came up with a plan. You are perfect for it. We need someone close to the boy. A friend. The girl Draco. We will kidnap the mudblood and hold her ransom for the scared freak. Since you are being civil with them and are going to be one of her 'guardians' we thought it would be easier for you to do it than any other Slytherian." _He can't be serious._ The thought repeated in his head like a ripple in the water. Kidnapping? Hermione? _HIM?_ He couldn't help but think that his father _purposely_ told the-evil-meanie-in-serious-need-of-a-nose-job that he was going to be taking care of her.

"No." The word slipped off his tongue and out of his mouth before he could even think.

"WHAT??" His father screeched, anger etched into his face. It took him a second to recall what he said then stood by it.

"I said _no_. I'm _not_ going to do it. I am _not_ going to become a death eater. I'm _not_ going to be your little servant boy working like a _bloody house elf_ so _you_ can get close with _VOLDEMORT_!" He couldn't take it anymore. He spilled what he has been waiting to say to his father for a while. He was his _son_. Not a Death Eater. Not a scared little spoiled brat that will do anything out of _fear_. He was sick of it.

"How _DARE_ you!" Malfoy _Senior_ felt like strangling his son (magically of course). He would jump out of the fire if he could.

"Go screw Voldemort." Draco smirked. He got up, abandoning his broom, and walked to Hermione's room. His father's head vanished from the fire place in a flash. A stream of smoke left behind, moving like a worm on its way to the ceiling. Draco slowly opened the door letting her music blast loudly into the quiet area.

The whole time Hermione was blasting her muggle music with a silencing charm around the room. Ron and Hermione danced away to the music as Hermione sang so loud, she was sure she would be more silent than air for the 3 months she would be a child. He leaned against the door frame listening to the song. He heard it once before. He was walking in a muggle town not far from where he lived. There was a party at a near by house playing the song. He listened closely to the lyrics:

'This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it'

He smirked. He couldn't believe she was singing to this song. It was so weird! But it was catchy. It was a pretty good song. Ron, who was dancing on the bed, spotted Draco. He jumped to Hermione's magically charmed CD player and switched the song. Hermione looked at him with an expression Draco knew was her why-the-hell-did-you-do-that expression. Ron pointed towards him and she spun around. Moving to the music playing she danced over and brought him further into her room to dance with him, dragging him by his wrists no matter how much he protested. He listened to the song getting the hang of it and finally started dancing along.

'It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music'

The chorus played again as he danced to it with Hermione. She was really enjoying herself. He had to tell her. He walked over to the CD player and pressed the button that said 'pause' and sat down on her bed. Hermione skipped over to him and sat next to him as Ron plopped himself onto her lap.

"What's up?" She asked a cheery smile plastered on her face. If she smiled any wider it would split her face in half. As soon as she saw Draco's depressed/nervous/sad expression her smile faltered and became a look of worry. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"My father. He talked to me through the fire place. He said that Voldemort (Ron flinched) made a plan. Since he couldn't get," he nodded his head showing that Ron was listening, Hermione nodded back knowing who he meant, "he decided to go after a friend. And they chose you. He wanted me to kidnap you." Hermione gasped. Fear showed in her eyes as she stared at him. "But I said no. I wouldn't do it. Because we are friends and more importantly because…" He trailed off. A light blush smeared across his pale face. "Because I love you."

Hermione just started at him for a few seconds. Her mind was trying to process all the information. Within milliseconds Hermione's eyebrows flew up to the sky. Ron's did as well. He smirked. Hermione smiled. She turned Draco's head toward her with her index finger and thumb.

"Draco… I love you too." The words came out flawless like she had said them over and over again. And maybe she did. Just not out loud or to anyone. Within seconds the two were kissing on her bed like they were a couple that hadn't seen each other in a year.

"Heh hem." The love birds' eyes fly open. They separated and blushed. Kissing in front of a 6 year old wasn't her image of a first kiss, especially it being Ron. They smiled at each other. It was perfect.

Later that day, the last night Ron would sleep as a kid, Ron couldn't sleep. He twisted and turned in his bed. He awoke to find his covers everywhere. Sighing he called out to Hermione and Draco.

"What is it?" Hermione asked running in with Draco right on her tail. He was rubbing his head. Must have fallen out of bed.

"I can't sleep." The two let out a deep breath.

"Well sweetie do you wanna come sleep with me?" Hermione asked him. He shook his head.

"I wanna sleep with both of you." He declared. Hermione and Draco exchange worried glances.

"Well he didn't say both guardians can't sleep in one bed _with a child._" He smirked. After retreating back to his room for a shirt that he could put on they got into the bed. Hermione by the wall, Ron in the middle and Draco on the edge.

"Good night." Draco yawned to the fellow bed mates.

"Sweet dreams." Hermione said half asleep.

Within seconds they were all peacefully asleep.

--

Enjoy it? Hope so!! Hermione is next!! Review please! If you do I'll try to send you a piece of my virtual birthday cake!!


End file.
